


Detention

by Liviz223



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Academy!Spellwood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other, Spellwood - Relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviz223/pseuds/Liviz223
Summary: A time where Faustus and Zelda got detention during their academy days.
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Spellwood - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Feed for the Spellwood shippers with some Academy!Spellwood in detention. We got no Spellwood history so I'm giving you a moment of theirs that I think would have happened.
> 
> Again this wasn't beta-read, but I edited it. I'm open to grammar fixes and whatnot. Also open to fic requests and prompts. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my other Spellwood fics, I never thought I'd get the kind of reception that I have so far! Thank you for all the comments and kudos! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next installment of mine!

She couldn’t believe she was actually here. In detention. On a fucking Sunday. She actually got caught. She _never_ got caught.

No. Zelda Spellman was always careful, had always been careful. Especially when sneaking around. Except, in her previous endeavours she had always been alone. This time, however a certain blue-eyed, dark-haired bad boy had been with her. 

Yes, _he_ was the reason they were both stuck in the regular library for a six hour detention. Faustus Blackwood had always been careless. Especially when it came to witches. 

Only this time, it was not about a simple make-out session. In fact, what they were caught for had nothing to do with sex or sexuality at all. 

They had performed a more complex summoning spell in the woods after-hours. The plan was to summon the higher demon, and banish it as quickly as possible. He had shown her that he could do it the night before. All she wanted to do was prove to him that they were both equally powerful. The only thing that he had to do was steal the book with the spell from the Advanced Library, which he did, only he stole the wrong book. They went with it anyway, and Zelda summoned a, well it doesn’t really matter what she summoned, because before she could say the words to banish it, the demon broke loose, and the book disappeared from her hands. The next thing they knew, Zelda’s pristine pentagram was no longer pristine, and they were teleported into the High Priest’s office back at the Academy.

“What the Heaven were you two thinking?!” He had yelled, outraged. The High Priest’s top students’ antics were seriously getting out of hand.

“Stealing from the Advanced Library? Summoning higher demons?! You really thought that you could get away with that?!” He continued. 

Both Zelda and Faustus hung their heads in shame. 

Zelda decided to speak up, “I apologize, your Excellency. It was my idea entirely. It will not happen again.” She was only taking blame because Faustus had covered for her the last time they were in this office together.

Faustus raised his head in confusion, and their gazes locked. She gave him a pleading expression, hoping against hope that he would keep his stupid mouth shut. Obviously he didn’t, since in the next second he stepped forward and proclaimed, “I stole the book, it would be wrong of Zelda to be blamed for this entirely. I should be the one taking the punishment, not her.” 

“What? Faustus, no.” Huffing, Zelda crossed her arms over her chest.

The High Priest rolled his eyes when Zelda began to bicker with Faustus. When their arguing got so heated that magic was visibly crackling at Faustus’s and Zelda’s fingertips, he silenced them.

“Enough! As admirable as it is to take the blame for someone, since you were both there, you are both equally deserving of punishment. I was going to give you both an assignment to do, but it is apparent that you need to learn to control your tempers and learn to stop making imbecilic, reckless decisions. Therefore, be in the regular library this Sunday at 9:00 in the morning for a six hour detention.”

Zelda’s eyes went wide, but Faustus just smirked. She slapped him across the face before she spun on her heels and strode out of the High Priest’s office. 

———

So, here they were, sitting across from each other at one of the tables, barred from using any kind of magic. Silently, Zelda got up and strode to the History section, the clicking of her high heels echoing in the stacks. When she came back with three thick tomes, Faustus raised his brows at her but said nothing. After adjusting her skirt pointedly, she sat down and started reading.

Faustus propped his feet up on the table and watched her read for a while. He got lost in her movements. From the way she twirled her finger in her hair, and the way she carefully yet excitedly turned the pages, to the way her eyes lit up and she smiled whenever she came across something interesting, he was mesmerized. After what seemed like forever lost in the fantasy that was Zelda Phiona Spellman, Faustus cleared his throat.

“Zelda, you know that it’s only us here now, why read when there are _other_ more _fun_ activities to do?” He smirked.

Closing the book and sliding it over to him, Zelda responded dryly, “We have a Witch History exam on Thursday. Unlike you, I am using my time in this detention wisely.”

“Fuck! Really?!” Faustus exclaimed, now fully yanked out of his reverie. “When was that even announced?! We just started the unit. I haven’t even looked at my notes yet.”

“Professor Dunesmith announced it three weeks ago when you were trying to figure out how to magic my panties into your pocket without me noticing. We finished the unit that Friday. At least I know how to balance my sluttishness with my studies.” Zelda remarked, picking up the next book in the stack and opening it to the chapter she needed. 

Begrudgingly, Faustus opened the book and started reading. Within two and a half hours they had burned through all three tomes. They had even started quizzing each other. Every question Faustus asked, Zelda answered correctly. She really was a marvel. When they stopped to take a break for lunch, it was 12:40.

Normally they were not allowed food, drink, or any magical substance in either library, but since it was detention and they could not leave, they had their lunches brought to them. It was unusually quiet while they ate. Even afterwards neither spoke. The awkward energy in the room became unbearable. 

When Zelda got up to get another book, Faustus remarked, “Zee, come on, you know you don’t need to study, you’ll ace the exam no matter what. You always do.” 

That seemed to anger her, since in the next second she rolled her eyes, twirled on her heels, and silently stormed off into the stacks once more. 

“What? It’s the truth,” he said after her, spearing his fingers through his hair. 

Faustus rushed after her into the stacks. This only seemed to anger her more as every time he got close to her, she would move faster in an attempt to get away from him. 

“Zelda. Please? What have I done now?” It came out meekly. 

She stopped abruptly at a book shelf and turned to face him. Bouncing one knee, Zelda focused her eyes anywhere but on him. Moments passed before she sucked in a breath, debating whether or not to turn back around. 

Deciding against it, she looked him in the eyes and stated “If you had kept your mouth shut, we wouldn’t be here right now.” It came out harsh and cold. 

“You stole the book, the wrong one at that, and then attempted to cover for something that I was _equally_ at fault for.” She admonished.

“How was I to know—”

“Read the fucking spine jackass!”

By now the bookshelves were shaking, and the lights flickered as wind and magic surged around the room. Zelda was fuming, her power and telekinesis showing exactly how angry she was. Clenching her fists she took a few deep breaths. Once everything in the library was stable and back in its place, she ran a shaky hand through her hair. 

Her voice eerily steady, Zelda spoke, “I should be at home comfortably studying, or having a bath right now. The High Priest was going to let us off with a warning, but _you_ decided to ‘white knight’ it and _wrongfully_ take full responsibility. There is absolutely no need for you to ‘save’ me from anything. Especially from something as minor as the consequences of late night spell-casting gone awry. I am not a damsel in distress Faustus, nor will I ever be. This detention will be on my permanent record. Do you understand that?!”

“Of course I do. I didn’t know that he would give us _both_ detention. Maybe if you hadn’t argued with me about stepping up, it would only be me here. I was only trying to help.” His blue eyes were filled with concern. 

Zelda tossed her hair and spun around to find the book she was looking for. As silence settled between them, Faustus moved to stand beside her. Looking at her fondly, he remarked under his breath, “You’re so stubborn sometimes, I just wish that you’d let me take care of you once in a while.”

Seeing her balanced on her tiptoes, reaching for a leather-bound book that was a shelf higher than she could reach, Faustus wordlessly grabbed it off the shelf, and put it in her hand. Zelda’s glance at him shot daggers, but he didn’t care. 

“Thank you.” It came out clipped, but she still said it. After rolling his eyes sarcastically, he admired her ass as he followed her back to their table.

This time, he sat next to instead of across from her. When she had finally gotten settled and to the page she needed, Faustus turned in his chair and timidly whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Looking up and glaring directly ahead of her, Zelda responded with a confused and slightly peeved, “Huh?”.

“I said ‘I’m sorry’. For stealing the wrong book, and saying that we should just do it anyway. I’m sorry for arguing with you when the High Priest was deciding our punishment. I could have kept my mouth shut but I didn’t. I was stupid for doing that.” 

Closing the book in front of her, she focused on picking at her nail polish, “I’m sorry too. Both for yelling at you, and not letting you take full responsibility when we got caught. I see now that I was wrong.”

Faustus could tell that she was nervous when she started spinning the rings on her fingers. When he decided that the ring-spinning had become too frantic, he took her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs soothingly over the back of her hands.

She let out a nervous chuckle. “You were just trying to protect me. I should’ve let you.”

Glancing up from their connected hands, she continued, “It would have only been fair.” Smirking, she kissed him slowly before pulling away, turning back to the book she was reading.

Faustus rolled his eyes but went back to studying, happy knowing that they were seemingly back on good terms.

By the time the clock struck three, the library had fallen deep into a focused silence.

———

They walked hand in hand down the steps of the Academy.

“Finally! Sweet, sweet freedom,” Zelda said, breathing in the fresh air, and stretching her free arm.

Walking along the railroad tracks, he glanced at her with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Maybe our next adventure can be erasing today’s detention from our records.” 

She pretended to consider his suggestion.

“That would be fun.” Zelda responded, hopping down from the tracks so that a train could pass, kissing Faustus as it whooshed by.

“But please, for the love of Satan, let me cover for you when we do.”

She rolled her eyes at him, tilting her head in false contemplation.

“Fine.” 


End file.
